


When Sherlock Was Bad

by LadyGlinda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Sherlock is a Brat, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda
Summary: Mycroft is working in his office when Sherlock drops by. He was told he was bad. Mycroft eventually takes care of him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	When Sherlock Was Bad

Mycroft Holmes was reading a report with full concentration when said concentration was rudely disturbed by someone knocking at the door. He sighed. “Yes?”

Anthea poked her head in. “Sorry to disturb you, sir, but your brother is here. Says it’s an emergency that _‘can’t wait’_.”

Mycroft gasped. “Is he injured?”

“No, don’t worry. I think he’s rather a bit...” Anthea made a rather impolite gesture with her right hand, suggesting Sherlock was not quite in his right mind.

Mycroft felt very relieved, pretty amused and more than a bit annoyed. “Okay,” he sighed. “Please send him in. Oh, and we are not to be disturbed. If his concern is so important.”

“Of course, sir.”

Was there a suggestive undertone? Didn’t her eyes sparkle a bit too much? Did it even matter? If she had figured it out, she had obviously decided to keep silent about it. It wasn’t the first time Sherlock was dropping by lately, demanding a kiss and a groping. Perhaps she had known even before him it would happen… Women were sometimes smart in ways that amazed him. Anyway. He had baby brother to take care of right now.

And when Sherlock stumbled into his office, all tousled-curls-lean-sexiness-delight, he supposed that would be the case quite literally. “Hello, Mycroft,” he breathed, his cheeks reddened, a pink tongue nervously licking his luscious lips.

Mycroft could have watched his lips and tongue doing all kinds of things forever. But he didn’t have the time for it now. “Good afternoon, little brother. What is the matter? You do know we have an appointment for later today? We spoke about you dropping by here earlier? Not that I don’t like to see you but...” He had made sure the intercom was closed. The door was shut as well. Perhaps Anthea had her ear at it… No. She was busy.

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. I know. But… It’s urgent. I… I was bad. Said John. And Lestrade. And Mrs Hudson.”

Mycroft shook his head. “All of them?”

“Not at the same time. I told John he’s an idiot when he couldn’t figure out the solution of our first case today. Then I said Anderson should finally retire and he started to cry, and Lestrade yelled at me. And then I said to Mrs Hudson...”

“I’m getting the picture,” Mycroft interrupted him. “And you are here because…?”

“I was bad! I need to get punished!”

As if he hadn’t known it… Trying out bondage seemed to backfire quite nastily now. But who would have thought that Sherlock got off on being spanked that much? Of course – before they had got together a few months ago, Mycroft had sometimes dreamed of delivering a thrashing to his rude little brother more than once. So it had been quite natural to explore this little kink. In the evenings, in the safety of his house. Not in broad daylight in his Whitehall office!

“Later, Sherlock, hm? You come over as we planned and then I’ll give you some nice blows to show you not to be so…”

“No. Now! I need it! I deserve it!” The pretty detective had the prettiest of pouts on his face.

There was not much doubt about that last statement… “I understand but… I’m busy! I need to go to a meeting in an hour and before that I...”

“Pfff, an hour. You only need five minutes.”

And with this Sherlock slipped out of his coat, just letting it glide onto the floor, and removed his trousers and pants in one fluent movement along with getting rid of his shoes and socks. Mycroft had always admired his speed in getting undressed. But now…

“Sherlock, you can’t do that! Anthea is out there and...”

And then a half-naked detective was draped over his lap, presenting his glorious globes, pink and smooth and delicious. Oh, how much Mycroft loved to part them to lick this quivering little hole that was now cheekily winking at him! How much his large dick loved to slide into it, making Sherlock yelp, curse and groan! He loved to knead these muscular delicacies until they were bright pink and hot! And yes – how much he loved to let some well-placed smacks land on them… So his protests sounded weak to his own ears when he pleaded Sherlock to get up and leave.

Sherlock heard it of course. He just wiggled his arse, making his plump cock rub over Mycroft's already throbbing member quite breathtakingly. “Please. Hit me, big brother!”

“Fine,” hissed Mycroft through gritted teeth. “You want it, you will get it.” And he delivered the first blow – and immediately clamped his other hand over Sherlock's mouth when he howled in delight. “Be quiet!”

Sherlock nodded against his hand and he sighed again. And continued to spank his lovely menace of a baby brother. Blow by blow let the delicate skin flush, Sherlock was moaning and panting behind the hand on his face. Mycroft was hard as a rock and suppressed a groan every time Sherlock’s thick prick rubbed against it. When he had given Sherlock twenty of his best, he was panting, his hand was exhausted, his cock almost bursting – and his trousers were soaking from a certain detective’s sperm. Thank God he had a spare suit in his wardrobe… He could actually see Anthea’s look when she saw he had changed clothes. And she would not miss it…

“Menace! See what you’ve done!”

Sherlock glided from his lap and rubbed at the mess. “Sorry!”

“Ah, you’re only making it worse. What are you doing?!”

Sherlock unzipped his trousers completely. “Now that your clothes are soiled already, I can as well make you come, too, brother.” And with this his deft fingers fumbled Mycroft's leaking cock out of its confinements and he greedily shoved it into his throat.

Mycroft moaned and slumped in his chair, unable to fight the delicious treatment. It was over very quickly as it had been to be expected given the state of his arousal. He bit into his hand to stifle his usual orgasmic scream and climaxed down his brother’s throat heftily.

Sherlock eagerly swallowed every spurt of seed and licked him clean afterwards, pressing every last drop out of him with his strong right hand. “See. Not a drop shed.” He even started lapping up his own semen but Mycroft pushed him away.

“Stop this. I can’t leave it on anyway.”

Sherlock sniffled and looked at him with sad eyes. “I was bad again, huh?”

Mycroft stared at him, disbelievingly. Then he grinned. “Yes, Sherlock. You were very bad. I have no idea what to do with you.”

Sherlock's eyes brightened up. “I do! Spank me again later!”

“Yes. I guess I will. You really deserve it.” Mycroft smiled when Sherlock kissed him furiously. He indulged him for another two minutes and then told him to get dressed and make sure he didn’t look like someone who had just received a spanking and orgasmed all over his brother’s expensive suit.

When the detective had left, trying to hide his silly, post-orgasmic grin, Mycroft quickly changed his suit and put the soiled one into a bag and hid it in the wardrobe to bring it to the dry cleaner’s later.

Then he sat down again and focused on his report. It was not easy to find back into his work modus but eventually he managed it. He had just finished reading and memorising and drawing conclusions when Anthea knocked again, bringing him his usual cup of tea. She looked at him when she put the mug onto the desk but didn’t raise her eyebrows as he had feared.

“Thank you. Can you prepare the papers for the Palace meeting?”

“Sure, sir. And I’ll take care of your suit. Was about time you taught your brother some manners.” With this she went over to the wardrobe, took the bag out and left.

Mycroft was still searching for words when the door closed behind her. Then he sighed. And chuckled. Shaking his head, he opened the next file.

Life had really got way more interesting with baby brother as his lover. Sherlock might be bad, but being with him was everything but boring.

The End


End file.
